


Divided Constellations

by Antisociallilbrat



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Adult Losers Club (IT), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Break Up, Eddie Kaspbrak & Stanley Uris Live, Getting Together, It'll make sense, Multi, Patricia Blum Uris Loves Stanley Uris, Polyamory Negotiations, Stanley Uris-centric, The Losers Club Are Not Heterosexual (IT), i love that that's a tag btw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:27:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28041648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antisociallilbrat/pseuds/Antisociallilbrat
Summary: It was never supposed to be this complicated. He was never supposed to remember the first six loves of his life, let alone help said loves defeat an evil being from outer space.But that did happen. So now Stanley Uris is left torn between them, the Losers, and sweet Patty who he's been in love with for over twenty years. When did life ever get so complicated?-------My work for the Poly Losers fic exchange Vol. 3
Relationships: Bill Denbrough/Mike Hanlon/Ben Hanscom/Eddie Kaspbrak/Beverly Marsh/Richie Tozier/Stanley Uris, Patricia Blum Uris/Stanley Uris, The Losers Club/The Losers Club (IT)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 27
Collections: Poly Losers Club Fic Exchange Vol.3





	Divided Constellations

It wasn’t supposed to be like this. His life was never supposed to be, well, _this._

Stanley Donald Uris has always been a man with a plan. A life plan, one he has successfully followed much to the pleasure of his parents. How everything came to this, he has no idea. His life was supposed to be simple. Go to college, graduate at the top of his class, find a good stable job, and marry a nice Jewish girl. Done, done, done, and done. 

And that nice Jewish girl? It was his darling Patty. Patricia Blum who he fell hopelessly in love with, first seeing her at temple his first week of college. He was building his life with her, they went together. They made _sense_. 

He can recall all the things that made him fall in love with her, from the way her nose crinkles when she’s reading something frustrating, to the way she hums songs she only knows when she’s working on a puzzle. The way her fingers rake through his curls at night and the way she cooks his favorite meals when she just knows he’s had a stressful day at the office. They were in love.

Then Mike Hanlon called.

And he had to leave. The memory of Patty freaking out, crying as he hurriedly packed his bags still haunts him. Her demanding answers, begging for him just to talk to her. Asking questions that he didn’t even know how to answer yet. It killed him to leave, but he knew when he kissed her goodbye, he would be coming back to her. He just had to get to _them._

The first loves his lives, the first six people he ever truly loved, who ever truly loved him back. His sweet Mikey who he would spend afternoons with, watching him as he did farm work while he got to play with the animals, reminiscing on Mikey calling him his ‘lamb’. His shy Ben who would sneak poems into his locker and blush furiously when he would kiss on the cheek to say thank you. His brave Bev who led the way of them being together, who took his breath away when she kissed him first. His fiery Eddie who was always there to patch them up, grumbling about them being dumb when he placed kisses onto their Band-Aids when he thought they weren’t looking. His trashmouth, Richie, who was always there to cheer him up with a laugh, even if he didn’t always want to show it. And lastly, Bill. The one he fell in love with first in the relationship, their leader.

Because that was the thing, they were all together. They all loved one another, their friendship turned into something more. They just, they forgot about one another because of that fucking clown.

That's why he had to go back. He knew he had little hope of getting what he had back with them, they had all grown and surely they had all moved on. He had Patty anyways, he loved her. But he still had to see them, they had to face Pennywise together. 

And they did, that whole two days went by in a total whirlwind. Reuniting, acting like daggers weren’t going through his heart when he saw the other losers married, finding their tokens, and finally defeating Pennywise once and for all.

The night they defeated IT, they all crawled back to the inn, better worse for wear. It went unmentioned that none were leaving each other's side that night. Stan showered by himself, after Mike and Eddie came out, Eddie wearing what seemed to be either Ben’s or Mike’s t-shirts. Cute. When he came out of the shower, Bill and Richie going in behind him (Richie smacked his ass as he had passed, causing him to blush like a teenager) he saw that they had pushed the two queen beds together. Bev had laid snuggly in the middle, looking ready to doze off herself. She made eye contact with him and smiled lazily, opening her arms up for him. Stan didn’t think twice when he curled up in them, wanting to be surrounded by the people he forgot he loved.

They all remembered, they knew they were in love with one another. There was no denying it. Laying there with them, he finally felt like he was home. 

And for the first time in twenty seven years, he slept peacefully through the night. He didn’t even think of Patty worrying for him at home.

It was in the morning that he did. When he woke up in the sea of bodies of people who were once his lovers that he thought of his wife at home. He had extracted himself from Bev’s arms and carefully crawled out of bed and into the inn lobby.

That morning was what would be the first of many fights between him and Patty.

_ “I don’t understand Stanley! You never do this, this is so unlike you! You’re more level headed than this!”  _ It was completely like him, he had just forgotten who he was. They reminded him who he was.  _ “Come home Stanley, please. Enough of this ridiculousness.” _

Come home? It should just be that simple right? They defeated Pennywise, that awful woman that terrorized him is gone, so what’s there left to do?

Logically he should go to Patty,  _ home _ , but why did it feel like he was already home? He felt more at home than ever when he’s with them, the losers. 

But Patty still has a piece of his heart, there’s no doubt in that.  _ She’s scared _ . He knows this, his behavior has been completely unlike him. She needs her dependable, predictable Stan. Just as he needed her in that manner for all these years. It pains him to be doing this to her. But it also pains him to leave them,  _ again. _

In the end he agreed to get a flight that day, back to Atlanta. The need to figure everything out is there, but the losers haven’t even spoken about their relationship yet. Maybe it’s for the best. Bev and Ben will obviously leave together, same as for Richie and Eddie. Although Richie mentioned sometime about going with Bill. But Bill almost definitely won’t be leaving Mike alone in Derry. Everyone has paired off almost, which leaves Stan with Patty. That’s okay, he loves her just as much as he loves them.

Before he pondered it too long, Eddie appeared, with a hug around his waist. He heard everything, he didn’t even need to ask. He wasn’t too thrilled with Stan’s decision to go back to Atlanta so soon, but he stood by Stan when Richie gave him crap about it when he told the others.

Richie was the only one to get mad by it, the others seemed understanding. They were going to take a day or two, figure everything out. They talked some as they all set down for breakfast, in a hurry now since Stan’s flight was at noon.

Eddie was leaving Myra, Richie would be going with him back to New York to stand by with him through the divorce. Ben and Bev would be in New York as support and waiting for Bill and Mike.

Bill didn’t say anything about his wife, but he wasn’t wearing his wedding ring anymore and no one commented on it. No one questions Big Bill. He was taking Mike to London, to gather his stuff, Mike was just along for the ride. After a week there, they both would meet up with everyone else in New York.

Everyone except Stan would be there. It was almost enough to make him change his mind. He had one hair brained thought to call Patty and try to convince her to move up to New York abruptly. She’d hate the idea. 

They all went with him to the airport, Richie still grumbling about him leaving them. It was kind of endearing. The goodbye hugs were just as watery as the hello hugs were just days before. It was going to be goodbye forever, just for now. 

When Richie hugged him, he wasn’t surprised when Richie pulled back and kissed him square on the lips. Hell, he even kissed him back until he guiltily remembered Patty. Richie didn’t look offended when he did, just smiled a smile that didn’t reach his eyes and made an obscene joke about all the reunion sex he was about to have with his wife. 

Bill was the one who was silent about Stan leaving, but he hugged him last, he whispered in his ear,  _ “You do what’s right for you Stanny, promise me?”  _ He was staring so intently at him that he had no choice but to simply nod back, not sure what to make of what he said. The smile that broke out across Bill’s face was worth it though.

And so he left them and the whole flight back he prayed to whoever was listening that he made the right choice. 

When he got off the plane he felt as if he made the right decision, as despite their argument earlier, Patty was still there to greet him. He actually smiled as he kissed her. And Richie was right, he did have great reunion sex that night. Not that he’d ever tell the trashmouth that. 

He only had a day of peace before the arguing really started.

Patty was so insistent with her questions,  _ “Where did you go? What was that? Who did you see?”,  _ Only for him to frustrate her more when he had no answers for her. How exactly do you tell your wife that you left abruptly to go help defeat an intergalactic monster that terrorized you as a kid? She’d have his head tested for that. And oh, the people you fought said space monster with? They’re all people you dated at the same time as a teenager but forgot about because of said monster. She’d also have his head tested for that one, but she’d all also just view him with the same look on her face the rest of Derry did towards them. She doesn’t even know that he likes men, let alone  _ dated five of them. _ In her defense, he didn’t also remember that either. 

The most he could say was that his friends needed him, that he made a promise in his youth that he had to keep. She hated that answer. 

So they were at a standstill. He had no answers and she had nothing but suspicions and conspiracies. Their once quite loving marriage was quick to turn cold and distant. 

It didn’t help when Losers started calling him.

It started off with just texts and eventually, once everyone had met up in New York, they were facetiming and calling him almost constantly. It got to the point that Patty would huff every time his phone buzzed. The tension between them started to grow even more. 

On one of the facetime calls, he was not surprised but also surprised to see the casual affection they all shared. A casual arm thrown around one person, a quick peck on the cheek. They were all together  _ together  _ and that only became more apparent when he found Ben was having a house built for them in the countryside of New York.

He fought the monster that is jealousy down in his gut. 

To his credit, he did _ try _ to fix his marriage. He still loved, loves, Patty. Spontaneous dates were only met with sarcasm, bouquets of flowers bought out love where thrown away, romantic advances were all shut down. 

She wanted communication and he tried that too. About telling her about his childhood he just remembered, opening up more on his struggles with OCD, telling her about the times it got really bad when he was a teenager. Never mentioned though about the people that helped pull him through. Nothing was ever good enough. 

In the end, after a strenuous month between them, he wasn’t surprised when he came home one day to find her gone. Her wedding ring and divorce papers waiting for him on his desk.

It hurt, it still hurts, he never wanted to lose his Patty. She just couldn’t accept there were always going to be secrets he couldn’t tell. That night he poured himself a glass of her favorite wine, and watched their wedding video in a very silent house. As the tears came, he ignored the phone calls he received. Patty was so pretty on their wedding day, and looked so happy to be marrying him. He spent years denying when she teased him, but he did have tears in his eyes when he saw her walking down the aisle. If only he could tell her now.

Eventually he called the losers, and cried like a baby when he told them what had happened. That Patty was gone.

Bill arrived the next day.

He just showed up, and when he knocked on the door Stan couldn’t even be surprised, just clung to him as the sobs wracked his body. It wasn’t supposed to be like this.

Bill spent a week with him, spending almost the whole time just holding him. Never tried to kiss him or flirt with him. He was just there. He never got mad when he would sob about his memories with Patty. He just held him tighter, but encouraged him to talk about her. To let all his pain out into the world. And that he did.

When Bill packed his bag to go back with him to New York, he didn’t fight it. He supposes that's where he was going to end up anyways all along. 

And now here he was, standing outside a fancy townhome, and could hear the rest of the Losers on the other side of the door. Bill holding tightly to his hand as he gripped his bag in the other. It’s a little scary. What if they’re upset that he took this long to join them? Will they be as understanding as Bill when they realize he’s still sad over Patty? 

Like always, Bill must notice his apprehension, “They’re excited to see you, we’re all happy to have you here.” He squeezes their linked hands in comfort.

Taking a deep breath, he squeezes back as Bill unlocks the door. Here goes nothing. 

He’s hit with the instant smell of stew, which makes sense because it is evening. Of course they’d be cooking dinner. 

Bill leads him through the house, towards the noise and he tries to take in his surroundings as best he can. The entry hall has a line of shoes and coats hung up, all organized and under hooks with names on the walls. Richie must have been feeling a little rebellious because Eddie’s name had been scratched out and ‘Eds’ written over to replace it. It brings a smirk to his face, no way Eddie has noticed it yet.

It almost stops him in his tracks when he sees an empty hook with ‘Stanley’ written above it in Eddie’s neat handwriting.

The living room is a disaster but he can make out a mannequin with a half finished dress on it, plants by the windowsill, a record player, and a bookcase piled high with books and knickknacks. It’s cluttered but everyone’s things just seam together perfectly. Just like them.

Four out of the five losers he was expecting all in the kitchen. Mike is over the stove, no doubt responsible for the delicious smell, Eddie is right there beside him, passing him ingredients when prompted. Smiling every time Mike says thank you. Bev is sitting at the bar, and Richie is standing next to her. They seem to be in a rather intense conversation.

“I can’t believe you don’t think Aquaman was a good movie! It was phenomenal Bev!”

“You only think it’s a good movie because you’re crushing on Jason Momoa.”

“Well yeah, I’d let him-”

“Beep beep Richie.” Bill interrupts.

The trashmouth whips around at the sound of Bill’s voice. His eyes bug out a little when he sees Stan. “Look Bev, it’s our dearest Billiam! He’s returned to us!” he dramatically throws his arms around him, Bill laughing as he breaks his hand held with Stan to prevent him from falling. Richie peers above Bill’s shoulder, “And oh, Stan is here too,” he says as he sticks his tongue out at him. There’s no malice though, just Richie being Richie.

He suppresses an eye roll, but he doesn’t get to respond before Bill speaks. “Don’t let Rich fool you, he was a whiny baby the whole time you were in Atlanta.”

“Can confirm.” Eddie says. That’s when he realizes that everyone else in the room is looking at them. Mike and Bev nod their agreement with Bill’s statement, smiles bright on their faces. It almost makes the pain of losing Patty worth it.

Richie looks downright scandalized, “My own lovers throw me under the bus! Betrayed!” It’s at that moment that Ben enters the kitchen, hair still wet from an apparent shower. Stan’s tongue goes dry at seeing him in a tank top. “Oh Benny boy, you still love me right! Won’t betray me like these heathen?!” He makes another show of throwing himself into Ben’s arms. For a big guy, he sure does just expect to catch him.

Ben actually pulls Richie closer to his chest and murmurs something in his ear that makes Richie all smiles before ushering back over to Bev. He smiles at Stan, and he forgot in just a month how handsome Ben is. He pulls Bill and Stan into a hug with ‘hellos’.

The hug lingers and soon he feels another set arms from his side. It’s Bev, “Hey Stan,” she snuggles closer into his side.

Arms wrap around his back and he knows it’s Mike without even looking. He kisses the back of his head and he feels so loved. Richie and Eddie squirm their way into the hug also. What did he have to be so worried about? They want him here.

The group hug dissipates and just like that, He’s home. Bev and Richie return to their argument from before, this time Eddie putting his two cents in. Bill takes his spot beside Mike, the two sharing a quick kiss. Ben reaches out and grabs his shoulder causing him to meet his eyes.

“How are you?” His eyes are filled with so much concern and love. Ben just knows, he knows that this isn’t easy for him. And he cares so much. Stan falls a little more for him. 

He’s not okay right now, but he will be. With the help of them, and forgiveness of time from Patty’s heartbreak. “I’m here now, that’s what matters.”

\----------------------------------------

_ CRASH _

“Dammit Richie! Be careful!”

“Yeah sure, don’t mind me laying on the ground. I’m fine, just continue worrying about your old man sculptures.”

“They’re not old man sculptors! They’re literary work of arts you fu-”

_ “Ladies!” _

Mike’s voice interrupts Stan and Richie’s arguing, walking into their new living room to see Richie sprawled out on the floor, having just tripped on one of Stan’s sculptures of birds. The living room itself is a chaos of boxes, and everyone’s wondering how Stan is even managing to stay in the house during the move. But he’s enduring through, they’ve waited a whole year for Ben to finish the home, their home. 

Like the good man he is, Mike reaches down to pull Richie to his feet. He gets rewarded with a dramatic kiss from him, “Rich go help Bev in the study, she’s unboxing her dresses,” Mike fights Richie off, still smiling, as he salutes him and tries to back in for another kiss.

Once their resident trashmouth has cleared the room, his attention is back on Stan. Who of which has a clipboard out and marking off boxes. He walks over and tries to pull it away from him, only to get a frustrated wave off. He tries again and this time Stan actually looks at him, his look of annoyance softening when they make eye contact.

“Hey Stanny, not everything needs to be done today ya know? Let’s just try to enjoy the process of being together.” Stan lets him pull the clipboard away.

“I know Mike, I know, it’s just ...,” It’s just been exactly a year since Patty has left him. Ten months since they’ve even last spoken, and despite everything happening, he still finds himself missing her. But it’d be cruel to mention that to Mike, or any of his partners. They’re  _ finally _ living his and their dream, moving in together,  _ being together _ .

So he lies, “I just want it to be perfect. We deserve something nice.” Well technically that’s only a half lie.

Mike obviously doesn’t buy for a second, but he doesn’t push the matter. He knows his partners will come to him when they need to. “It will be birdy, we’re here together.” He kisses Stan’s cheek, and he leans into the touch. 

It took Stan a while to get used to casual affection and intimacy with them. If he tried to push it in the beginning, it always felt like he was cheating on Patty. Which is funny because she left him, but he could never shake the feeling. And the wonderful people he feels lucky to call his lovers, never pushed it. It took a minute for him, but now he’s just as affectionate as the rest of them. Of course, in his own special Stan way. They love him all the more for it. 

He and Mike spend the next couple of hours unpacking the living room before they get called for dinner. It was ‘ _ Bill’s night _ ’ to ‘ _ cook _ ’ since  _ Eddie _ was adamant they keep their cooking schedule. It works out for the best because Bill can’t cook to save his life so he always orders take out. 

They spend the evening sitting on boxes eating take out Chinese food, laughing as Bev and Bill throw shrimp at Richie, who’s trying to catch it with his mouth. All the while Eddie is ranting about how unclean it all is. Stan himself cringes at it but stays quiet, they can have their fun for one night. Ben throws a shrimp at Eddie, which surprises everyone, but Eddie most of all. 

Laughter breaks out among them as Eddie still looks betrayed, a food stain on his shirt. Later on Stan sees Ben give apology kisses to Eddie who in turn grumbles before kissing him back.

They’re all cuddled up in front of the tv, watching some awful crime show when Stan excuses himself.

The house is designed for them to have one big bedroom, the room where they’ll sleep, and seven personal rooms for each loser. Each room has a bed, just in case said loser needs a night alone. Stan is seeking his room, right next to Bill’s.

His room is still mostly boxed but he finds the box he’s looking for relatively quickly. It’s smaller than all the others and tucked onto his desk, no writing on it to discern what’s inside.

Falling into his desk chair he reaches for it, all the heartache he’s felt throughout the day finally coming to breaking point. It’s a box that contains the last remnants of his life with Patty. 

It’s fitting and ironic that their one year anniversary of their separation would fall on the day that he finally got everything he ever wanted when he was in his teens. His own space with the six people he knows he was meant to spend his life with. He just, just wishes that somehow Patty could fit into it somehow as well.

Opening the box he pulls out one of the last photos he has of him and Patty, taken when they were still in college. It had to be one of their very first dates, the one where he took Patty birdwatching for the first time. It was supposed to be a clear day but it started pouring on them all of a sudden, drenching them.

He remembers being scared that she’d be angry, that the rain had ruined their date as they ran for shelter under the trees. But Patty just looked at him and laughed, a genuine laugh that lit up her eyes. She was breathtaking and that's when he started falling in love with her, on that date. They look soaked in the photo, but he can still see that twinkle in her eye. 

A tear drops onto the photograph, never even realizing he was crying when he hears a knock on the door. Quickly wiping his eyes, he croaks out a “Come in.”

Eddie quickly and quietly closes the door, not looking the least bit surprised when he sees Stan’s red rimmed eyes.

“It’s been a year hasn’t it? Since Patty?”

Stan can’t bring himself to answer, but yanks the photo closer to his chest when Eddie approaches him. He forgot he still had it out.

Eddie sighs, “Stan please, you don’t have to hide her from us. We’re worried about you.” He walks closer and leans down to wrap his arms around his shoulders, a little awkwardly since Stan is still sitting in the chair, “It’s okay to miss her. We don’t blame you,” he murmurs into his curly hair line.

That’s when he loses it. For someone who is normally so composed, he breaks down crying. He clings to Eddie as he cries for Patty, much like he did with Bill all that time ago. He feels Eddie cringe a little when he realizes Stan’s tears and snot is getting into his shirt, but he just holds on to him tighter, fighting his fear of germs for one of his lovers who’s hurting. Their brave Eddie.

“It’s okay big guy, let it all out.” Eddie awkwardly says as Stan finally starts to calm down.

That gets a watery laugh out of Stan, “You sound like Richie.”

“I’m gonna ignore the fact you said that only because you’re hurting.”

“Beep beep Eddie.”

Eddie looks at him, amused before he kisses him. Stan kisses him back, this was always supposed to be where he ends up. The pain of losing Patty will heal.

When they break apart they hear a wolf whistle from the doorway. 

“Bev their getting all lovey dovey without us,” Richie whines as Bev just smiles at them.

Bev ignores him and goes to Stan, getting a kiss of her own.

“Come on Sweetie, they’re starting the Great British Bake Off downstairs. Ben told them to wait for you,” She says after.

She grabs his hand and leads him out of the room, but not before he grabs Eddie’s hand for him to follow. Richie is pouting and he sees Eddie grab his hand, Richie perking up immediately. They make an awkward linked line as they walk down the stairs, seeing Ben, Bill, and Mike sprawled out on top of one another on the couch. The three men pull the rest of them down onto the couch with them when their ‘line’ gets close enough, giggles and laughter erupting from everyone. 

Patty will always hold a special place in his heart, but so will these six losers. And that’s okay, he feels like he’s winning most of the time.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! I'm quite proud of this work so lemme know what you think please!


End file.
